This invention relates to packaging machines of the kind intended to insert semi-compressible articles into preformed bags.
The object of the invention is to provide such a machine in a simple and convenient form capable of achieving a tightly packed bag.
According to the invention, a packaging machine of the kind specified has means for supporting the bags in an open position and apparatus to insert a plurality of articles simultaneously into the bag. The apparatus for inserting the articles comprising a longitudinal ram movable toward and away from the open bag, receiving means located at the leading end of said ram to carry the articles in a batch into the open bag. The batch receiving means includes a pair of generally elongated flat parallel walls extending forwardly of the leading end of the ram and spaced to receive the articles therebetween. At least one of the walls is flexible along its length, and is adapted to engage means located at the entrance of the bag which deflects it transversely to the direction of movement imparting a compressive force upon the articles in the batch as they are inserted into the bag.
In particular, the machine includes an endless conveyor for feeding a plurality of articles in a relatively fixed oriented batch to the ram. The conveyor is disposed in line with and above the ram, and includes a pusher member movable in a vertical direction intersecting the line of movement of the ram. The pusher member cooperates with the conveyor to transfer the batch from the conveyor to the article receiving means, which then is capable of compressing the batch for insertion into the bag.